Since the beginning of the modern age of industrial development, cities, towns, and communities have sought to attract businesses to increase the quality and quantity of the jobs available. Similarly, businesses have sought cities, towns, and communities which would provide a suitable center for operations. Through this process, companies wish to find communities with a good supply of qualified workers and adequate resources to carry out their business.
Without an organized process, communities may not recognize what types of businesses would thrive and which would fail. Similarly, businesses may travel all over the world trying to find the right location to set up shop. Typically, communities and businesses are limited to recruitment of compatible partners with which they are already familiar. Accordingly, it is difficult for communities and businesses to branch out and identify good matches among the millions of communities and businesses in the world.
In an effort to combat these problems, economic development professionals study the needs and attributes of communities and businesses and advise clients on good matches. These professionals may work with a community to determine what type of business would fit best into the community. Even the best economic development professional is limited by his or her knowledge of the various industries and their respective needs.
Therefore, it is apparent that there is a need in the art for a system and method for matching companies and communities with compatible respective communities and companies.
In addition, the principles and procedures applicable for identifying compatible associations between businesses and communities can be applied to a variety of industries. For example, suppliers and purchasers, job opportunities and potential employees, sellers and buyers, forums and speakers, as well as countless other pairings.